Help Wanted
by alyssialui
Summary: Hannah realizes that maybe she needs to hire some help around the Leaky Cauldron. Ernie/Hannah. AU.


_A/N: Hannah realizes that maybe she needs to hire some help around the Leaky Cauldron. Ernie/Hannah. AU. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Speed Drabble - **"They're just Muggles", "Would you like sugar with that?", believable, Ernie/Hannah._

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Pegasus – Write about a helping hand._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Hannah stood behind the counter of the Leaky Cauldron preparing a tray of tea for a few old witches that had just stepped in. After Tom, the old barkeep, had passed away, the inn was up for sale. It was a good investment and she would have hated to see someone horrible take it over. So using some of her meagre savings, Hannah decided to buy it. She had so many ideas to improve the place, she just needed to make a bit more profit before she could try them out.<p>

"Here's your tea, ladies," Hannah said with a smile as she placed the tray in the middle of the table. She grabbed a pot of sugar from a nearby table and said, "Would you like sugar with that?" The old ladies nodded as she placed the little sugar pot on the tea tray and thanked her before she took her leave.

Hannah ran about the rest of the inn, a pile of dishes following behind her as she took more orders. She was breathing heavily by the time she made her way back to the counter. Those ideas may have to wait though. It was hard cooking, cleaning and waiting on tables all by herself. Maybe she would have to hire someone.

"Hello, Hannah," a voice said, trying to draw her attention away from another tray of drinks and meals she was preparing.

"Hello?" she said, not really looking. She couldn't afford to be distracted right now. These pies had to be taken out at the right moment or they wouldn't be perfect. "Can I help you?"

"Well, you could give me a proper greeting," the voice said cheekily.

Hannah quickly grabbed the pies out of the old oven behind the counter before turning to her guest. "Hello there, I... Oh, Hello Ernie!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello there, Ms Abbott," Ernie said as he pulled her into a hug. "I see you now own this fine establishment."

Hannah blushed and then gestured her arms outwards, "Yes, this is all mine. But right now, I could use a bit of help."

"Well, I'm looking for a job. Maybe I could help," Ernie said as he moved around the counter to help her pick up the two trays of meals.

"Tut, tut, tut," she said with a cheeky smile. "As a potential employer, this is your job interview. Make it believable, Ernie."

Ernie grinned, "Good day, Ms Abbott. I am seeking employment within your establishment."

She giggled as she picked up the trays of drinks and gestured for him to follow her with the others. "What are your qualifications, Mr..."

"Macmillan, Ms Abbott. Well, I have 5 OWLs, I'm alright on a broom, a good people person, and a war veteran," Ernie said as professionally as he could.

Hannah placed one tray on the first table as she said, "Lead with people person. This job is more about people interaction than OWLs, brooms and fighting skills."

She turned on him suddenly, "Quick question: If a Muggle happened to walk in here, what do you do?"

Ernie blinked, caught a bit off-guard. "I would send them back out?" he said slowly. "They're just Muggles, nothing to be scared of."

Hannah gave him a small smile, "I'm glad you think that way. It happens more often than you think and the other patrons give the Muggles a bad time before I can send them out. It's always so hard to explain to them what's happening in here without letting on too much."

"Don't worry about it boss, I can handle it," he said as she told him to place his trays on the next table. She placed her second tray of drinks down as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said as she grabbed the empty trays, tucked them under her arm and pushed him back towards the counter. "I'm not your boss yet, Mr Macmillan."

Ernie just grinned and said, "How about we discuss this over dinner a bit later, Ms Abbott? I'm sure after I wow you with my fabulous waiter and people person skills, you'll just be dying to hire me."

Hannah smiled, "Don't push your luck, Ernie. But yes to dinner."


End file.
